


The game has begun

by Sherlock_birb



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst I guess, Harry potter Vs Voldermort themed battle, I miss redd, Trying to kill a god, Whacky game of chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_birb/pseuds/Sherlock_birb
Summary: :>
Kudos: 12





	The game has begun

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an old one, I had to speed type the end real fast because i had to go somewhere, also i wont be editing much of this at all since i don't want to,,,, :)
> 
> Also thank you To Ti_03 for the idea i changed it a bit, but their really talented and you should check out their writing!  
> (the original idea was Ob suggested for Sylnan to do, and Sylnan does it willingly)

The next thing he new it felt like time stopped, a feeling he had never felt before, it made him feel a way he had never felt that he couldn't explain, he looked around the boat, everyone was gone, the once surrounding clouds were no longer there, the sky was covered in stars but no moon, it made him feel small, only a . Before he knew what was going on heard a distant ticking, and he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find a face he didn't recognize sitting at a table sipping tea, as he saw this figure the ticking stopped.  
The man looked up with a slight surprised look on his face but put the tea down and muttered something to him self quietly but Sylnan could hear every word.  
'You weren't supposed to be here, well i guess the brother will make do.' he muttered to himself before standing up and walking over to the confused half elf staring at him.

'It's impolite to stare, didn't Br'aad tell you that Sylnan Vengalore?'

Sylnan found it hard to find words in his head, as he wondered how this stranger knows him and Br'aad

'You are more dim witted than i thought, even Br'aad was a bit brighter, He almost always won our games, he was always bad at chess though.'

Sylnan even more confused finally was able to force words out of his mouth

'I don't rightly know who you are, and I don't much enjoy guessing games.'

'Well i'm surprised, you should have recognised the deity your brother made a pact with'

'You're him?' The half elf was shocked to meet the reason why his brother had left him, and an unexpected rage came through him,  
'Yes my boy I did just tell you. He was meant to be here but you will do.' Ob sat back down, and with a flick of his wrist the cup of tea disappeared and was replaced with a game of wits, chess.  
'What do you mean "you'll do"?' Sylnan had just come to his senses  
'I thought he would tell you what happens when I come, we do a test, If he wins he will get a reward, if he loses, well something of his might go missing like his familiar, or a friend might tragically get lost.'

Ob snapped his fingers and another mahogany seat appeared out of thin air while Sylnan was still processing what this so called deity had just said

'Well sit down, why don't you.' Ob interrupted Sylnan's thoughts zooming by in his head. He unwillingly took a seat across from the deity.

'I suppose you know how to play chess?' He asked staring at the half elf, pondering his first move.

'Well I know how to play chess but, do you play any special rules?' Sylnan was still skeptical of this self proclaimed god

'None, except what will happen if you will lose, and you might win.'

Which is? I don't read minds.' Sylnan wanted to wake up from this... Dream? Nightmare?  
'If you are to win, your brother and that devil will get a head start on fixing that curse of yours.'

'And if you are to unfortunately lose then, someone might take a tumble off the boat...'  
'Do i have a choice?' asked the half elf silently panicking that it might be his brother that will die if he would fail.  
'I'm afraid not my dear boy.'

Sylnan took a deep breath as the game began

It was a battle of wits, that was played on the deck of the boat. Sylnan took both of Ob's knights and a castle but he left his queen vulnerable it put his king in check

the half elf managed to get his king away from the threat of the deity's rook, however part way through his next move a familiar voice came into his head,,,

'well diddly squat this playing has gotta stop!'

As Br'aad's voice entered his head, the deity looked up.

'Anything wrong my boy?' Ask Ob, However he was looking past Sylnan.

The next thing Sylnan new the wand of wonder was pointing past him straight at the smiling deity

Br'aad stepped closer to the deity with a look of rage on his face, pointing the wand of wonder straight at his god's face.  
'Why look who finally managed to show up,,,'

'I mean did fall of the boat for a bit into the never ending void that threw me back onto the boat, what entrance did i miss?' Said the bard sarcastically, as Ob stood up to face him hands behind his back.

'Finally the true game shall begin.' The deity took out his hands out of his back to revile a wand almost identical to the wand of wander but this one felt more powerful, stronger, better than br'aads wand of wander.

The confused Sylnan felt himself fly up just above the duel happening unable to move or communicate with the duellers below him, as they had their wands that the ready.  
For the second time, Sylnan could hear a different voice in his head.

'Welp, hello again i guess, why is br'aad fighting a person that looks like a bastard?'

Redd's voice seeped into his mind sylnans mind.

'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT LUMANISA?!' Sylnan some how replied back into what he guessed was redd's mind

'i have no idea one minute i'm training in lumanisa, next minute i'm here?'

Suddenly Cedric was flying up in the air as well, Taxi, Vel, Mountain, Jak, all floating above the battle.

'well your friends came to watch your demise.' Smirked Ob  
Br'aad flicked his hand forcefully at the god

A fire ball came out of br'aads wand of wander, Ob easily dogged out of the way while finally using his wand strait at the blonde, a chaotic beam of energy shot out of the wand that ob possessed, pushing Br'aad against the back of the boat, he fell down to the ground

Then a thud hit the deck floor, as Redd dropped down with a axe in his hand looking confused

'WOULD YA MIND HITTING THIS GUY?!' Shouted Br'aad desperately

He gave a shrug, and started running towards the god.  
Redd sliced the blade of the axe across the deity's neck, Ob stopped, his head came of, but the thing unsettling to everyone, was there was no blood.  
The others came falling down from the sky, a voice echoed through the the boat, a voice that would haunt the bard for as long as time went on.  
'Show hasn't ended yet my boy.'  
Sylnan and Br'aad awoke with a sweat to find Redd unconscious on the ground axe in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> GO LOOK AT TI_03'S WRITING AND SHADOW_REAPER912'S THEIR VERY TALENTED!
> 
> Thank you all


End file.
